The Newest Gold
by dancefan93
Summary: Sequel to 'Bae's Offer'. Belle and Rumple adopt ten year old Lizzie and explore the ups and downs of raising a child who has blocked her heart off from any love. Sound like anyone we know?
1. Chapter 1

Rumple and Belle sat in the office of the adoption agency. Belle kept fidgeting and her leg bounced by itself. She only realized when Rumple placed his hand on it. She turned to him.

"Relax, sweetheart. It'll be okay." Just then, the door opened a man stepped in.

"My apologizes to keep you waiting. So, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, what has made you want to adopt?"

"Well, we were trying for a while to get pregnant and after having a miscarriage I went to the doctor and he told me I will never be able to carry a child to term. So, we talked about it and decided that if we couldn't bring a child into the world we would give a child already here a loving home."

"Well then, what kind of child were you looking to adopt?"

"Well we don't care if it's boy or girl and we were talking about adopting an older child. Around ten or older."

"Well, if you're serious, we do have a little girl around ten that is looking for a home. I must warn you though she's been through a lot."

"I'm not worried. I just want to show a child the meaning of a family." The man smiled at that.

"Well, how about I bring her in for you to meet." Belle nodded and the man left.

"Rumple, tell me I'm dreaming. Are you serious about to possible get a child."

"Believe it my dear." He kissed her quickly before the man came back in. With him he had a young girl about ten with jet black hair, sparkly green eyes, and pale skin.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold this is Elizabeth although she prefers to be called Lizzie." Belle smiled and knelt down on the floor so Lizzie wouldn't have to look up to talk to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Lizzie. My name is Belle and this is my husband Rumford but we just call him Rum or Rumple."

"Hi."

"You have very pretty eyes. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Lizzie looked at the floor. "You have very pretty hair."

"Thank you. Lizzie, would you like to come home with us?" Lizzie looked at Rumple as he too knelt down as painful as it was for him.

"You want to take me home?"

"Yes, very much so." Rumple said. Lizzie looked at Rumple and Belle. She then slowly nodded.

"Can-Can I home with you today?" Belle looked at the man who had brought her in.

"Everything's order, you can take her home when you want." Belle smiled and turned to Lizzie.

"What do you say we go get your things?"

"There's only one thing I really want." She went out of the office and returned seconds later with a stuffed bear. "My mom gave this to me on my second birthday. She said that as long as I had this I would have her. She died later that week."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Is that all you want to bring?"

"This is all I have." She said shyly. Belle nodded and stood up. She helped Rumple stand. After making sure he was steady on his feet, Belle went over to the desk and signed the necessary papers. When she was done, Rumple signed them using his cursed name. Belle looked at Lizzie.

"Ready to go?" Lizzie nodded. Belle held out her hand for Lizzie to take which she did. They got in the car and Rumple drove back to Storybrooke. Lizzie looked out the window the whole time.

"Lizzie, I hope you don't mind but we decorated your room a little bit. If you don't like it we can always change it." Rumple told her as they pulled up in front of the house.

"I get my own room?"

"Yes, of course. It's just the three of us here. You'll meet our son today but he doesn't live with us. He lives with his wife and son." Belle said. Lizzie nodded and got out the car. "Come on, I can't wait for you to see it." Belle said overly excited. Lizzie managed a small shy smile and followed her new parents into her new house. She stopped in the doorway and looked around.

"I know it seems big but I promise you won't get lost." Rumple said. Lizzie nodded followed Belle down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that her name spelled out in wooden letters nailed to the door. "Go on, go inside." Lizzie took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes widened in awe. Her room had a been painted a light shade a sea green, she had a queen sized canopy bed with the bedspread matching the walls. A dresser was pushed up against the wall opposite her bed. A book shelf was under the window direction across from her. There was a moderately sized space rug on the floor that matched the walls and bedspread. She walked further in and saw a selection of books ranging from mystery to horror to romance. She picked up a book and smiled at the title. She looked around the large room and smiled.

"We weren't sure what you liked but we change anything you want." Belle said sitting on the bed.

"Why change what I've been given?" Lizzie asked confused. She had never had such a nice room and she didn't want to push her limits by asking to change the color from sea green to emerald to match her eyes.

"Lizzie, this is your home now. Anything you don't like you can ask to change it. We won't be offended." Belle said. Lizzie looked at her feet. "There is something you'd like change isn't there?"

"Could we maybe change the color to emerald green?" She asked shyly. "I've always wanted a room that matched my eyes."

"Of course. We'll go down the hardware store tomorrow and you can pick out a color. That sound okay?" Rumple asked. Lizzie nodded. "Check the closet. Belle I think bought out of the entire girls' section in every store."

"Rumple." She swatted at his arm. Lizzie looked inside and gasped. Every clothing article she could think of was in this huge closet. It was a walk in and it was all sorted. Skirts, dresses, and blouses were on one side; pants, casual shirts, and vests were on another; her school uniform was in the back in the center; her shoes were in one bin and her socks and stockings were in another. She looked around. "Do you like it?" Lizzie smiled and ran to Belle throwing her arms around her waist. Belle was shocked by the sudden displayed of affection but wrapped her arms around Lizzie.

"I love it! Thank you!" She let go of Belle and hugged Rumple. Rumple stumbled at bit by the force of the hug but smiled and hugged her back. He looked at Belle and saw she had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears. The same kind of tears the crept down her face at their wedding. Oh yes, Rumple mad the right choice by marrying her and adopting Lizzie.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Lizzie lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was close to one in the morning so she knew Rumple and Belle were asleep. She still didn't quite understand why he was called Rumple but that was his business she guessed. She sighed and flopped over on her side and stared at the door. She looked down and grabbed her bear that had fallen to the floor. She had been in foster care for eight years and up for adoption for three. This was the first family that really seemed to want her. They had put together this great room and she knew somehow that they weren't just trying to gain her love and trust. She could tell they had money but didn't flaunt it around. She liked that. She liked that they didn't tell her she could have whatever she wanted and didn't pressure her into anything. She heard the door open and saw Belle walk in with her robe on.

"I thought I heard you moving around in your bed." Belle walked in and sat on the bed. "It's hard to go sleep in a new place huh? When I first moved in with Rumple it took a while to get used to it."

"I'm just not used to hearing nothing. Usually I hear the other kids snoring, someone in the kitchen, or the adults fighting. It's so quite." Belle nodded and thought or a moment.

"I think I know something that may help. I'll be right back." She got up and went to her room. She returned shortly after with a CD and a CD player. She placed it on the bedside table. "Okay, lie down and get comfy. This helped me when I couldn't sleep my first couple of nights." She put the CD in a pressed play. The room filled with soft soothing music. "Try this." She looked over and saw Lizzie already fast asleep. She giggled and pulled the blankets around Lizzie. The little girl was more tired than she realized. She walked out of the room and went back to her own. She laid down in bed and almost screamed when Rumple wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was but a certain minx kept bending over in her short nightgown."

"Not my fault you can't resist." Belle said turning over and kissing him. He kissed her back and tried to get on top of her but she pushed him back. "Bae and Lizzie are in the house."

"So?"

"So no sex." She turned back over and closed her eyes. Rumple growled and kissed her shoulder.

"Minx." He flopped on his back and went to sleep. Before drifting off, he felt the bed slightly shake with Belle's concealed giggles. The next morning, Lizzie woke up and listened for any sounds or movement. She didn't hear any so she quietly got out of bed and put on her slippers. She walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. Being extra quite, she climbed onto a chair to get a glass. She filled it with water from the tap and sat down. She sipped her water and looked around the house from her place at the table. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. She found her brother coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lizzie."

"Good morning… Bae?" Lizzie asked uncertain.

"Bae, Baelfire, Neal, I answer to either of them." Lizzie nodded. "You want some breakfast? What would you like that?"

"Anything is fine." Lizzie said automatically.

"Come on, there's got to be something you really like." Bae said leaning against the counter. Lizzie looked down into her cup of water. "Lizzie? You're not going to be punished because you tell me what for breakfast. I know that's what you're thinking. My wife grew up in foster care as well. I promise I won't hurt you, neither will Mama or Papa. Mama couldn't hurt a fly if you paid her a million dollars. Papa is a changed man now so he will do anything to keep you safe. So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"At one home I was at, they always made these cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Not the ones from Pillsbury, the ones from scratch. I'm not asking you to make them from scratch but do you have any of those?"

"I don't think so, but when Mama and Papa wake up we can go to the diner and they have awesome cinnamon rolls." Bae said smiling. Lizzie's eyes got wide and she shook her head.

"No, that's okay. Mr. Gold is already taking me get paint they don't need buy me food as well." Lizzie said.

"They're not. I'm buying. Every Sunday, I take them and my family out to eat. You're part of this family now so you get to come with us." Bae said.

"Do you think I'll be here to stay?"

"Well, I think you have very good chance. When Mama makes a promise, she never breaks it. She promised to take care of and protect you when she signed those adoption papers. I'm sure you'll be here to stay." Lizzie nodded and looked into her cup again.

"People have promised me that before and they never kept their word."

"Mama's different. She will keep her word even if it meant giving her life." Bae looked up and smiled when he saw his parents coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Bae, Lizzie." Belle said. She ran a hand over Lizzie's head and kissed Bae's cheek. Lizzie looked at Bae and Bae just shrugged. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Mama, it's Sunday." Belle looked at him.

"It is?" Belle looked at the calendar. "Oh, it is. Well, then I'll go shower. Rumple, do you want to shower after me?" There was another unspoken part of the question that Belle didn't want to say with young ears.

"Sure, that's fine." Rumple said knowing what Belle was asking but he also knew it would turn into a two hour shower if he went in with her. Belle nodded and went up the stairs. "So Lizzie, is there anything else you want to change. Do you want to change the sheets and rug to match your walls?"

"Oh um, no, Mr. Gold that's fine." Lizzie said timidly. Rumple looked at her and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Lizzie, if you want to change something it's okay. We want you to be comfortable here so if there's something you want you can tell us."

"I just don't want to seem ungrateful."

"Lizzie, this is your home now. Your room is your own space. You can decorate it however you want." Lizzie looked at him. "You want to change your rug and sheets don't you?" Lizzie timidly nodded. "Then we shall. After breakfast we'll go to the store and get the paint, rug, sheets, and we need to get you a cell phone so Belle and I can get in touch with you."

"And so your big brother can warn you when Papa's in a mood."

"You're hilarious Baelfire." For the first time since being there, Lizzie cracked a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie had been staying with the Golds for a little over two months now. This was the longest home she had been. She had everything she wanted. She was walking through the house one day and made her way into the kitchen. She was still a little nervous to mess something up and have them send her back. She slowly opened the cabinet in search of a snack.

"Hungry?" Lizzie jumped and turned around there she saw Rumple standing behind her.

"I-I'm sorry." Lizzie closed the cabinet and went to leave the room.

"You don't have to leave. If you're hungry I'll make you something.' Rumple said starting towards the stove, before putting two bottles on the counter. Lizzie looked at the odd colored liquids in bottles. One was pink and one was blue. She went over and made sure Rumple's back was turned before grabbing a bottle. She uncapped it and slowly swished the liquid around. She slowly turned the bottle and watched as the blue liquid slowly dropped into the pink and turned a purple color. She had just emptied the bottle when Rumple turned around. He looked at the sparkling purple liquid and looked at Lizzie in horror. Before he could do anything, the liquid started to bubble and spark. Rumple quickly made his way around the counter and stood next to Lizzie, pulling her out of her seat. The liquid was boiling hot now and smoke was rising from it. Rumple knew what would happen in three seconds. "Lizzie, get down." Rumple pulled her down and covered her with his own body to protect her from the explosion. Lizzie screamed and Rumple held her to him. She clung to his jacket and moved closer to him when the popping was heard. Belle came running in.

"Rumple, Lizzie?"

"Belle, get on the other side of the wall." Belle spun and pressed herself against the wall.

"What's going on?"

"Potions were combined." When he thought it was safe, he unwrapped a hand from around Lizzie and raised it but got burned by a spark. He let out a groan and pulled his hand back. There was a slight burn on his palm.

"Rumple?"

"I'm fine. Just a small burn." He knew he had to stop. "Ah, bloody hell!" He waved his hand and everything stopped. He felt Lizzie still cling to him. "Ok, it's alright now." Belle came into the kitchen and surveyed the damage. Rumple stood up and helped Lizzie up. Lizzie was still shaken up. Rumple kept an arm wrapped around her.

"What were you doing Rumple?"

"It wasn't him. He had nothing to do with this. It was me. I mixed the bottles. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Lizzie said looking at Belle. Belle looked at her and then at Rumple.

"We have to tell her. We have to Rumple." Rumple nodded and gently nudged Lizzie towards the living room. Lizzie sat on the couch and Belle and Rumple stood in front of her. "Now Lizzie, we need you to keep an open mind about this. You remember the fairytales? Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast?" Lizzie nodded. "Here's where you need to keep an open mind; they're all real. Mary Margret, she's Snow White, David, he's Prince Charming, Ashley, she's Cinderella…"

"Wait, wait, is this town insane or something? Fairytales are just that."

"No they're not and what you just witnessed in the kitchen, that was magic." Rumple replied.

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Than what do you think that was in there?" Lizzie shook her head. "What about this?" Rumple gently brought his hand up and down and red smoke engulfed Lizzie. When it cleared, Lizzie looked at herself. She was wearing a sparkling green dress with gloves and her dark black hair was pulled onto the top of her head with a few ringlets falling around her face. She stared at herself then back at them. "I know it's a lot to take in and you take all the time you need. You deserved to know though."

"So who are you two?"

"Belle and Rumplestiltskin." Belle said. "Otherwise known in this world as Beauty and the Beast." Lizzie nodded and put a hand to her head. "If you really need something to help convince you, Bae's son, Henry, has a book of all the stories and if you look at the pictures, you'll see that they look exactly like the people in town."

"Can you give me a small list?" Belle smiled and giggled.

"Sure, we can do that." Lizzie got up and started to walk but stopped. "Can I have me other clothes back?" Rumple nodded and changed her back into her jeans and t-shirt. She followed Belle into the dining room where Belle sat down and started to make a list.

Mary Margret Blanchard- Snow White

David Nolan- Prince Charming

Regina- Queen (no longer evil)

Mr. Gold- Rumplestiltskin (hence the reason we call him 'Rumple')

Belle- Belle (Beauty)

Ashley- Cinderella

Ruby- Red Riding Hood

Archie- Jiminy Cricket

Leroy- Grumpy/Dreamy

Neal- Baelfire

Emma- Savior (just don't call her that)

August- Pinocchio

Marco- Gepetto

Nicholas and Ava- Hansel and Gretel

"This is a lot to take in." Lizzie said looking at the list. Belle rubbed her back.

"I know that. We're not expecting you to memorize all this or understand it, we just thought that since you're part of this family now you deserved to know."

"I'm staying?" Belle and Rumple looked at her confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"I ruined the potions and caused the kitchen to be destroyed."

"I can make more of the potions and Belle has been bothering- I mean- gently suggesting we redo the kitchen anyway, now I have a reason to." Belle smiled evily sweet at him.

"I can always get you know what and make you do it!" Belle said in her ever so innocent voice while wearing an evil smile. Rumple smiled and went over to them. He kissed Belle's head and turned to Lizzie.

"Don't worry about the kitchen or the potions. Now that I know they do that when combined, I know that they weren't right."

"So I guess I kind of helped." Rumple smiled and nodded.

"Yes you did, which makes me think."

"Rumple, no."

"She'll be safe."

"Rumple…"

"How would you like to be my assistant? You would test my potions and make sure they're correct."

"Would I have to drink anything?"

"Of course not. Just mix potions like you did before." Lizzie thought a minute then smiled.

"Rumplestiltskin, you've got yourself a deal." Rumple smiled and Belle face palmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie loved spending time with Rumple in his lab. She loved watching what would happen when a potion went the right way and the colors that they made. Lizzie looked around the lab as Rumple worked on a potion and saw something on a shelf. She turned the jar and screamed when she a hand in the liquid. Rumple turned around and saw what made her scream. He pulled her away from there. Belle ran up when she heard Lizzie scream. Lizzie took a couple deep breaths. Belle looked at Rumple and he pointed to the shelf. That's when Belle saw the hand, Killian's hand. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Rumple got Lizzie to calm down and told her that story of the hand. Lizzie knew that when she figured out her new parents were Belle and Rumplestiltskin there would things she didn't understand that happened and she accepted it. The fact that she just found a man's hand was just a shock.

"Lizzie, it's past lunchtime, why don't you go downstairs and have the sandwich I had you. It's in the fridge on a plate." Lizzie nodded and ran down the stairs. "Rumple, everything is going to change now."

"I know, I don't know if we can keep doing this."

"Do you think it was a mistake to bring a normal child into Storybrooke? I mean what's going to happen tonight when Red's out?"

"Well, first off we're not going to let her out after moonrise and second no I don't think it was a mistake. It will be a lot to take in but it's also different for us. I raised a boy before not a girl and you've never had a child before. We're all learning."

"It's a different story to be put into a new family that you don't know and raising a child you never have before and a totally different story to be brought into a town full of fairytale characters that you thought didn't exist." Belle said. "Bae said Henry is more than excited to help Lizzie but like I said it's hard to take in. Look at Emma, her parents _are _Snow White and Prince Charming and she had a hard time believing that."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rumple asked leaning against his work table.

"I don't know. We have to do something. I think we should just lay it on the table." Rumple nodded and followed Belle downstairs. As they got ready to talk to Lizzie, the phone rang. Belle answered.

"Hello Mrs. Gold this is Mr. Robinson down at Boston Angels Adoption, I'm going to need you and Mr. Gold along with Lizzie to come to Boston as soon as possible. There's been a small bump in the road of your adoption." Belle looked at Lizzie who was sitting with Rumple. Belle closed her eyes and turned back to the phone.

"Can I ask what this is regarding?"

"It would be better if we dicuss this when you three arrive."

"We'll take the first flight out." Rumple looked up at that comment. "Thank you." She hung up and held her breath before turning towards her family. "We have to make a trip to Boston. That was Mr. Robinson on the phone. He needs to see all of us." Lizzie looked deflated.

"I'll go pack." She said quietly and left the room. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Rumple was out of his seat and over to Belle.

"This can't be happening. Rumple, this can't be happening. She's doing so well. They can't take her away."

"We can't think like that. We don't even know what's going on. We just have to go and see."

"Why else would he ask us to bring her back? Rumple, I can't lose her. I know it's only been a couple of months but Rumple I love that little girl as much as I love Bae."

"I know. I do too. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she stays with us." Rumple hugged her to him and kissed her head. Belle silently cried into his shirt. "I promise, if I have any say in the matter, we won't lose her." They heard something at the doorway of the kitchen. They turned around and saw Lizzie standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face in narrow rivers. She slowly walked over to them.

"Please don't let them take me away. I promise I won't touch anything else in the lab. I'll clean my room when I'm told. Please I can be good." Belle's heart broke and pulled Lizzie into her arms.

"This has nothing to do with what you've done or haven't done. For some reason Mr. Robinson wants us to go to Boston. All he said was there's been a small bump in our road to adoption. We just have to wait and see what happens, but Lizzie we made you a promise to take care of you and love you. You should know by now with all the stories we've told you, Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal and the same goes for his wife. As long as we have a say, you will always be with us." Lizzie nodded while holding onto Belle. The next day, the three of them went to Boston to meet with Mr. Robinson. After checking into their hotel, they went to the agency. Lizzie sat not saying a word while Belle held her hand and Rumple held Belle's. Finally, they were called in. Belle wrapped an arm around Lizzie. They went inside and sat down.

"Thank you all for coming back. I would just like to say that we were unaware of what I'm about to tell you when we let you have Lizzie."

"Are you taking me away?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. When we were going over your adoption application, we received a call. From a man who seemed to know Lizzie. We had him come in and talk to him and what he claims seemed a little farfetched. However, since we still had Lizzie's DNA in our system when you arrived here we ran it against this man's and it was a match."

"Wait, are you saying that you found her father?" Rumple asked.

"That's what I'm saying."

"That's not possible. Obviously that man didn't want her, I'm her father!" Rumple screamed.

"Actually Mr. Gold he had no idea that Lizzie existed. He saw the obituary for her mother in the paper and saw she had a child. Apparently, he had to take a job overseas for a while and when he got back, he found her gone. When he saw she had a child, he assumed the child was his. He has been trying to find her ever since. Now, I'm not saying that you won't get her. I'm just saying now it's harder. We'll have to play this by ear. She'll have visits with her father but since we don't know how he will be with her or vice versa, you two will still her be guardians. However, if it turns out he wants her, you will have to fight for her, if that's what you please…"

"I made Lizzie a promise when I signed those papers. I promised her I would take care of her and love her. Of course we'll fight for her if it comes to that!" Belle spat at the man. Lizzie curled into Belle.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. For right now, we'll have the visits here. So once a month you'll have to fly out here. Since I know that will get expensive, we'll pay for it. As for today, we're just going to have Lizzie meet Mark Lucas." They all stood up and went to a small playroom where a man was waiting. Lizzie held on tight to Belle's hand.

"I'll be right out here. We both will be. It's okay for a little while." Belle kissed Lizzie's head for the first time and Lizzie hugged her. "It'll be okay." Mr. Robinson led Lizzie into the room while Belle and Rumple stood behind the two way mirror and watched.

**So now Belle and Rumple have hit a speed bump. It will a little more difficult for them to get Lizzie now that the father she never knew has shown up. Let's see where this takes them.**


End file.
